Suisen (水仙)
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke deliberately failed all of his subjects in his final year in Konoha High, he indubitably proved to his parents that he was different from his brother. Since then, the raven enjoyed their constant attention – albeit for all wrong reasons. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, the manic, hyperactive type of student that Sasuke had been trying to avoid since he entered high school.


**Disclamer:** I do not owm Naruto and the songs that were used in this story.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Summary: **When Uchiha Sasuke deliberately failed all of his subjects in his final year in high school, he indubitably proved to his parents that he was different from his brother. Since then, the raven enjoyed their constant attention – albeit for all wrong reasons. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, the manic, hyperactive type of student that Sasuke had been trying to avoid since he entered high school. "You're in my class? Aren't you already a senior last year? What happened?" ONE-SHOT.

* * *

_**I would wait here forever just to see you smile.**_

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Kushina smiled as she recognized the familiar baritone voice.

"Sasuke," she said as she opened her arms to welcome the young man.

Sasuke nodded at her, smiling. He slowly walked towards her and accepted the embrace as if he hadn't been here yesterday. He smiled when he saw Mr. Uzumaki inside the glass door, reading his favorite book again. Sasuke politely nodded at him like he always did whenever he was here and as always, Minato did the same, too.

Kushina Uzumaki was currently trimming her cherished flowery plants in her small garden full of different kinds of orchids and roses at their backyard. There were butterflies everywhere and the wonderful scent of the flowers were filling up the air. Sasuke would always see her crouching in her little nursery, digging soil and planting new seeds.

It was the reason why the Uzumaki residence always smelled like spring. Everywhere you looked, you would see nothing but flowers adorning every corner of their home.

"I'm sorry it's kind of dirty here," she playfully apologized. Her gardening tools were scattered all over the place and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the mess. "I was trying to transfer the seeds in a different container when I realized I haven't trimmed the bushes yet."

"It's alright, Mrs. Uzumaki. I don't really mind," Sasuke immediately replied. "I have a few plants in my house as well. It could get really messy when I'm trimming them every Sunday."

Kushina smiled. "What kinds of plants, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I have a few daffodils and crocus at my back yard."

Kushina nodded. "Those are beautiful garden flowers."

"Thank you."

Kushina let down her long cherry hair and plucked a few leaves that made their way to her stands.

"I thought you wouldn't be here today?" she asked as she wiped her hands with a clean cloth.

"I was on my way to the station so I decided to drop by. I also brought this," he was holding a small paper bag with ICHIRAKU label on it. "I promised him I would bring him a bowl one of these days."

"You really like spoiling Naruto, Sasuke," shouted Minato from the inside and Sasuke only smiled by the man's repartee. "You've already filled his room with bowls from ICHIRAKU, you know."

"He just like this a lot, Mr. Uzumaki," the raven said, smiling. "He used to drag me a lot every Saturday back then just so he could eat ramen in ICHIRAKU."

Minato burst out laughing. "I could totally imagine your predicament, Sasuke."

"You have no idea, Mr. Uzumaki."

The house was suddenly filled with jovial laughter.

Sasuke was glad to see them like this.

It had been so long since he heard Naruto's parents laugh this much.

"Regardless, Naruto will surely be delighted," said Kushina who was still giggling as she dusted her gloved hands and gardening apron. She pointed the raven to the front door. "Go on. He is waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded to her and walked towards that familiar door, his hands were gently cradling the paper bag on his chest.

He knocked a few times before turning the knob of the door himself and let himself in. He smiled when he saw a familiar mop of messy, flaxen hair on the bed.

"Good morning, _Usuratonkachi_."

* * *

_**I don't want this moment to ever end**_

_**Where everything's nothing without you**_

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the loud voice on his back and continued reading his notes. They had an exam in Science today and he wasn't going to fail just because of some annoying blonde who was so used in flunking his tests.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was gripping his notebook too harder than he thought. Damn, he said he would ignore him. He closed his eyes as he tried to block all the sounds in his mind. Really, he didn't need his pestering right now. This test was really important to him. He had to pass this, or else his father wouldn't let him go with Itachi. His only brother, Itachi Uchiha, was leaving their home this fall for college. Their parents rented a bachelor's pad for him outside the town so that he could focus on his study more. Sasuke wanted to stay there for Christmas vacation but he knew that his father wouldn't let him unless he showed him that he didn't need a freaking tutor this school year to fucking pass all his exams with flying colors. Seriously, he wasn't really that stupid. He could fucking get an A in all his subjects if he really wanted it – and without breaking any sweat on top of it all. But he reckoned it wouldn't be that important for his parents since Itachi had already done that. It wasn't as if he was bitter with his brother's achievements in schools because it wasn't really like that. He was, in fact, very happy for him as his brother and he would continue to cheer for him in a distance. What he wanted was for his parents to look at him, to really, really look at him, even for once, without seeing the shadow of Itachi. They had two kids, after all, and having two kids meant two different individuals with two different personalities. They should not expect Sasuke to follow everything that Itachi did.

He was different from his brother, that was all.

And he would stay like that forever whether they accept him or not.

Sasuke's heart calmed a little after a few seconds of breathing deeply. Surprisingly, the annoying voice that was calling his name a while ago subsided, leaving a creepy silence on the background.

_Thank god._

He slowly opened his eyes, hoping to go back to reading again but the first thing he saw was a pair of deep cerulean eyes happily staring at him and a grinning face that was just too familiar to Sasuke that he would recognize it even it was displayed a mile away.

And that annoyingly familiar voice, too.

"Sasuke!"

The raven almost fell out from his chair.

"What the hell, Naruto!"

The blonde grinned before pulling an empty chair and sat in front of him. "Hehe… I thought you were sleeping, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gripped the notebook in his hands. "I am studying!"

"You were?"

"I _am_!"

"But you were sleeping just now…"

Sasuke shook in irritation. "I was just trying to concentrate, idiot."

Naruto nodded. "I see," he said before smiling again. "Go on. Don't mind me."

Sasuke's eyes trailed on Naruto's distinctly blue eyes and that loud flaxen hair of his.

The idiot was grinning like, well, an _idiot_.

Sasuke felt like banging his head on his desk.

_How could I not mind you? Stupid..._

"You also have to take this exam right? Why aren't you studying?" he irritatingly asked.

Naruto jovially smiled again. "I am not smart like you, Sasuke. So, I figured I'll just save myself the trouble since I already know that there is just no way that I would pass— Hey, are you alright, Sasuke? Your face is so red..."

Sasuke felt his face heating up. "You're a freaking asshole, you know that? Don't sit near me in exam, alright?"

Naruto blinked. "Eeeeeeh! Why not?! What did I do?!"

The raven snarled. "I won't let you copy my answers, you good-for-nothing idiot!"

"Who said something about copying your answers?" The blonde asked, confused.

"You said I'm _smart_, asshole!"

Naruto scratched his head. "But I was just telling the truth, Sasuke."

"Shut up!" he shouted, still freaking embarrassed. Normally, no one would call a repeater like him 'smart'. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was a freaking repeater and that was why he met Naruto Uzumaki, a boy younger than him by a year. There was no way in fucking hell the two of them would meet in normal circumstances.

He saw the blonde pout.

Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance.

Sometimes, Sasuke couldn't help but think that meeting Naruto Uzumaki was his divine punishment from deliberately failing all of his subjects last year just so his parents would stop comparing him to his brother.

"But you are really smart, you know... I don't know why the teachers couldn't see that," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke felt his face heating up some more. He gripped his notebook, whacking up the annoying boy on the back of his head. "S-shut up!"

"Ouch! That hurts, Sasuke!"

"It's supposed to fucking hurt, usuratonkachi!"

* * *

_**I want you to know**__**  
**__**With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul**__**  
**__**I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show**__**  
**__**And I won't let go**_

* * *

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, as he stared at the floating noodles in a large bowl enough to submerge his head.

"It's ramen, Sasuke."

"You eat this shit?"

Naruto scowled. "It's not shit, teme. It's food."

"You call this shit, 'food'?"

Naruto pouted as he stared at Sasuke. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I've already heard that. Can't you think of something new? And why did you bring me here anyway?"

Naruto smiled, instantly forgetting about the ass remark of the raven about his favorite food. "To celebrate, of course!"

"For what?"

"For your passing!"

Sasuke sniffed the bowl of _shit_ on his table before taking his chopsticks. A little portion of this shit hopefully won't turn him into an instant idiot like Naruto. "The result won't be displayed until next week, dobe."

"Yeah, but I already know that you will pass, you know."

Sasuke almost coughed up the noodles in his mouth.

"Have I ever told you how fucking annoying you are sometimes?" he said, gritting his teeth.

Naruto grinned. "No. Tell me about it."

* * *

_**Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**_

* * *

"Remind me what exactly are we here for again?" Sasuke squinted his eyes as he watched other people tugging each other's arms in the open space of the amusement park. His nose trills flared up when he realized that most of them were celebrated couples from their school.

"I want to try that Ferris wheel, Sasuke," Naruto said, eyeing the massive ride in the sky. "I invited Shikamaru and Chouji, too, but they said they have something to do this afternoon."

"How about Sakura?"

"_Goukon._"

Sasuke sighed. "How about the Hyuugas?"

"Tea ceremony."

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead.

"And what makes you think that I don't have any appointments today?"

Naruto grinned. "I just know."

Sasuke was later seen being tugged by a hyper golden-haired boy all around the amusement park.

* * *

_**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway**_

* * *

"You passed, Sasuke! I told you! Holy shit! My friend passed! I knew you can do it! Yessssssssssssss! MY FRIEND PASSED!"

"Yeah. I already know that – and pretty much the whole school. You've been shouting that since lunch, Usuratonkachi."

"Didn't I tell you you're smart?"

"S-shut up, Dobe."

"Are you blushing, Sasuke?"

"N-No! What the fuck are you talking about?"

* * *

_**That we could end up saying**_

* * *

"What are you doing, Usuratonkachi?"

"AAAGH!" came a loud yelp of surprise from the blonde. "You freaking scared me, man!" he cried, glaring daggers at Sasuke who suddenly popped out in front of Naruto.

"It's your fault," Sasuke deadpanned. "I already called twice but you didn't notice me at all." He watched Naruto as he slumped on the ground, still in shock. "I didn't know you like flowers, dobe," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at the raven. "Shut up, teme."

"Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

Sasuke raised his brow. "Of what?"

Naruto pointed the ground soil below him.

"The loam?"

The blonde nodded.

"I thought you were smarter than this, dobe. I think you already know that _that's_ dirt," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto glowered. "I know that, teme. By cleaning, I meant cleaning up the rocks. They hinder the plants from getting all the nutrients."

Sasuke didn't answer and just watched the blonde pick up the small rocks around the blossoming foliage.

"There. It's done."

"What are those?"

Naruto turned to where his friend was pointing. "What are you talking about?"

"Those," Sasuke was pointing at the group of yellow and trumpet-shaped flowers near where Naruto was standing.

The blonde suddenly brightened. "Those are daffodils, Sasuke."

"Daffodils?"

Naruto nodded. "They grow pretty much anywhere, although if you plant them in the shade, they will take longer to grow. They need a lot of sun and you don't have to water them so much."

"How did you know all of that?" Sasuke asked, flabbergasted. He didn't expect Naruto to be that _well-informed_ about these things.

And he didn't expect the Dobe's reaction to his question either.

Sasuke blinked, gaping.

_What the... hell?_

Did Naruto Uzumaki –_that _Naruto Uzumaki – just freaking blush?

* * *

_**Things we've always needed to say**_

* * *

Sasuke: Somehow, they look like you, Dobe.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Daffodils.

Naruto: Daffodils? Why?

Sasuke: They're annoyingly bright. And they need to be constantly under the sun.

* * *

_**So we could end up staying**_

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Are your parents going to be back tomorrow?"

"Nah. They will stay there until tomorrow then they will be back on Saturday morning. It's for Itachi's birthday after all."

Naruto stared at his friend. "Why didn't you come with them?"

Sasuke stared at the thousands of stars scattered in the sky. The two of them were lying on the school's rooftop, staring at the vast sky before them. Naruto decided to stay behind a little bit to practice the poem he was going to recite tomorrow in their class and he decided to piss Sasuke off by making the raven listen to him.

Since his parents weren't at home for two days, Sasuke decided to indulge the blonde for once.

Naruto just made a fool out of himself much to Sasuke's amusement.

And now, here they were, lying on the cold ground, idly star-gazing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again when the raven didn't speak.

"I was told to stay behind."

Naruto creased his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Are you a freaking investigator?" Sasuke click his tongue in irritation.

"I just wanted to know," he pouted.

"You don't need to know everything, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes, feeling the cold wind blowing on his face.

"So, are you still going to help me with my poem?" the blonde asked again and Sasuke almost groan. Naruto really couldn't keep his mouth shut even for just a second.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he said, resignation was apparent on his voice.

"Sasuke!"

"Argh! Don't hug me, you moron!"

"I love you, Sasuke!"

"D-don't –! Arrrghh!"

* * *

_**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt**__**  
**__**Pieces of memories fall to the ground**_

* * *

"Yesterday afternoon, the Japanese coastguard said the bodies of three Japanese people and two French passengers were found in a submerged cruiser, taking the death toll to five. A sixth body was found this morning. A total of five people are still missing. The Japanese passengers were identified as Fugaku Uchiha, 40, Mikoto Uchiha, 35, and Itachi Uchiha, 17. The French passengers were –"

* * *

_**All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go**__**  
**__**I've come to an end**_

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke, opened this door!"

"Go away!"

"Let's talk… Please, Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lips.

He was alone now.

He felt so alone that he couldn't even feel his own existence anymore.

That night, he cried like he had never cried before.

* * *

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies**_

* * *

**23 July.**

There was supposed to be a birthday party after class.

It was all Naruto's idea. He thought it could cheer up his friend even for just a little bit. He was not used seeing him like this. So drenched in his own loneliness and so bounded by his loathing.

"Are you fucking retarded, Naruto?" Sasuke gravely asked as he looked at him.

Naruto flinched. He couldn't believe how the accident had change Sasuke for just a small amount of time. He could understand, of course, that this was not the time to be merry and all and he should just leave Sasuke for a while because that was what he needed right now – time to think things over, time to grieve his loss.

But seeing Sasuke like this was making his heart ache for him. And somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was not really a good idea to leave him alone right now.

He was afraid that if he took his eyes away off Sasuke, the raven would fade away... just like that.

"Are you that stupid that you couldn't read the mood? Birthday? You fucking think I will still celebrate my birthday after what just happened? Seriously?"

Naruto bit his lips. "I'm sorry... I was just trying to help..."

"Well, you are not helping me at all."

"..."

"Just leave me alone, Naruto."

* * *

_**I can feel you falling away**_

* * *

"You don't understand me! Stop sprouting nonsense like that, you heard me? There is no way in hell you would understand what I am going through right now! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

* * *

_**And I can**_

* * *

"Did they recover the drugs?"

"Yes, sir. Some of them are still down there but our men are now retrieving them back, Orochimaru-sama."

"Did the police find out anything about the cargos?"

"They don't have any idea, sir."

"Good," he said, smirking. "Sinking the cruiser yacht was a good idea after all."

* * *

_**see you**_

* * *

"He's fucking wasted, man."

"Drugged?"

"Yep."

"Who is he?"

"He's not from around here. Fucking stupid... he just waltzed here unarmed."

"What did he do?"

"'Tried to steal some drugs. Orochimaru's fucking mad like a dog, seriously."

* * *

_**starting**_

* * *

"You're gonna get killed here, kid. So, if you I were you, I will speak now. Where are those merchandises that you stole?"

"You're gonna kill me anyway... So, why bother speaking up?"

"Because if you don't speak up, you'll not gonna die _later_. You'll gonna die _now_. Choose, trash."

* * *

_**to break**_

* * *

there were hands everywhere

he couldn't see

his mind was in utter chaos

"_Sasuke!"_

Naruto?

"_Sasuke!"_

Is that you?

* * *

_**I'll keep you alive**_

* * *

"_I got it! So, please, let him go."_

"_Are you his friend?"_

"_...No."_

"_For a stranger, you are too concerned about him."_

"_..."_

"_Don't fuck with me, kid... Who are you really?"_

"_I was the drug mule that was supposed to carry the merchandise in the Europe... under Orochimaru-sama's order."_

"_A kid? They are using kids now?"_

"_Don't you know? Even dogs are used as mules."_

* * *

_**if you show me the way**_

* * *

Voices.

There were voices in his head.

"_Sasuke!"_

Funny how he kept on hearing that dobe's voice in his head.

Funny how he could still smile despite the numbness that was enveloping his whole senses.

Funny how the vivid image of Naruto kept on flashing in his mind like he was just here... by his side...

Funny.

Damn funny.

* * *

_**Forever**_

* * *

"Wake up, Sasuke! Damn... You have to wake up, man!"

Naruto?

"I'm not going to leave you here, you hear me? You better understand what I'm saying, teme, because I ain't gonna repeat that again."

_Is that you, Naruto?_

"**Damn it, Sasuke! Wake the fuck up**!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and with a low voice he said;

"S-shut the fuck up... usura...ton...kachi."

* * *

_**and ever**_

* * *

"Fuck! How did those two brats trick you, assholes?! One of them was even drowned in drugs, stupid pigs! Don't let them fucking escape if you don't want me to cut your empty heads off!"

* * *

_**the scars**_

* * *

Naruto: We are... friends, right?

Sasuke: Of course not, dobe.

Naruto: Eeeeehhhh?! WHY?! WHY?!

Sasuke: Stop that. You are creeping me out.

Naruto: But why?!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Don't 'hn' me!

* * *

_**will remain**_

* * *

I asked Naruto what he was doing here but he wasn't answering.

_(Why do you care so much about me?)_

It was kind of weird to see him so serious, so focused.

_(You don't have any reason to be here anymore...)_

Naruto was dragging me all the way out. I asked him to stop that, and to save himself but he wasn't listening to me.

Hn. When did he ever listen to me anyway?

_(You are wasting your time on me)_

Then, I waited him to ask me.

_Why did you do this?_

_What are you thinking, Sasuke?_

_(you are a fool, as always)_

But the questions that kept on forming in my mind never came.

Naruto did not ask.

Somehow, I felt disappointed.

Did I want him to ask me?

I don't know.

I kept on staring on his back that was turned towards me, thinking how those scrawny shoulders were carrying all of me.

Then, he turned his head on me as if he sensed that I was gazing on him.

I met his eyes—

But he never met mine.

He wasn't looking at me.

Those painfully naive and cerulean eyes that I loved weren't looking at me for the first time. Then I didn't know what's gotten into Naruto but he yanked my body towards his chest and I felt my spinning world spun some more until I didn't know the difference between the vast sky above and the cosmic ground below anymore.

There was a deafening sound afterwards, so raucous that I thought I would go deaf—

And I didn't know if it was only the sound of my body crashing on the floor—

Or if it was only my heart pounding so hard in my chest.

My ears had gone numbed.

I saw Naruto smiled.

He was soundlessly muttering my name.

* * *

_**I'm falling apart**_

* * *

Sasuke asked me what I was doing here but I remained silent.

_(Because I am your friend.)_

It was kind of weird to see him so talkative.

_(I don't need a reason to be your friend and I certainly don't need a reason to care, teme.)_

I dragged him all the way out, hoping that they would not see us. Hopeful that my little trick back then bought us enough time to escape.

Sasuke asked me to stop and to save myself but I didn't listen to him. Why would I?

When did I ever listen to him anyway?

_(I'll be the one who will decide if it's worth my time or not, Sasuke)_

I kept on dragging him away, not minding the heaviness of him, of it all.

Somehow, I already had an idea of why he did it but it was not clear.

I knew he was waiting for me to ask him but I would never give him that kind of satisfaction.

_(So are you, Sasuke. So are you)_

Not today, at least.

Seriously, if I didn't love him so much, I'd kill him.

He's more trouble than he's worth.

Then I stiffened.

There were noises.

Rushing footsteps.

I trembled as I slowly looked at my back, afraid—

So afraid that—

It was them.

I was so sure that they wouldn't let the two of us live.

And so I yanked Sasuke's body close to me, feeling the erratic beatings of his heart.

I closed my eyes, smiling.

"_Sasuke..."_

* * *

_**Leave me here forever in the dark**_

* * *

"_Daffodils?"_

_Naruto nodded. "They __grow pretty much anywhere, although if you plant them in the shade, they will take longer to grow. They need a lot of sun and you don't have to water them so much."_

* * *

_**I'd wait here forever just to see you smile.**_

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Kushina smiled as she recognized the familiar baritone voice.

"Sasuke," she said as she opened her arms to welcome the young man.

Sasuke nodded at her, smiling. He slowly walked towards her and accepted the embrace as if he hadn't been here yesterday. He smiled when he saw Mr. Uzumaki inside the glass door, reading his favorite book again. Sasuke politely nodded at him like he always did whenever he was here and as always, Minato did the same, too.

Kushina Uzumaki was currently trimming her cherished flowery plants in her small garden full of different kinds of orchids and roses at their backyard. There were butterflies everywhere and the wonderful scent of the flowers were filling up the air. Sasuke would always see her crouching in her little nursery, digging soil and planting new seeds.

It was the reason why the Uzumaki residence always smelled like spring. Everywhere you looked, you would see nothing but flowers adorning every corner of their home.

"I'm sorry it's kind of dirty here," she playfully apologized. Her gardening tools were scattered all over the place and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the mess. "I was trying to transfer the seeds in a different container when I realized I haven't trimmed the bushes yet."

"It's alright, Mrs. Uzumaki. I don't really mind," Sasuke immediately replied. "I have a few plants in my house as well. It could get really messy when I'm trimming them every Sunday."

Kushina smiled. "What kinds of plants, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I have a few daffodils and crocus at my back yard."

Kushina nodded. "Those are beautiful garden flowers."

"Thank you."

Kushina let down her long cherry hair and plucked a few leaves that made their way to her stands.

"I thought you wouldn't be here today?" she asked as she wiped her hands with a clean cloth.

"I was on my way to the station so I decided to drop by. I also brought this," he was holding a small paper bag with ICHIRAKU label on it. "I promised him I would bring him a bowl one of these days."

"You really like spoiling Naruto, Sasuke," shouted Minato from the inside and Sasuke only smiled by the man's repartee. "You've already filled his room with bowls from ICHIRAKU, you know."

"He just like this a lot, Mr. Uzumaki," the raven said, smiling. "He used to drag me a lot every Saturday back then just so he could eat ramen in ICHIRAKU."

Minato burst out laughing. "I could totally imagine your predicament, Sasuke."

"You have no idea, Mr. Uzumaki."

The house was suddenly filled with jovial laughter.

Sasuke was glad to see them like this.

It had been so long since he heard Naruto's parents laugh this much.

"Regardless, Naruto will surely be delighted," said Kushina who was still giggling as she dusted her gloved hands and gardening apron. She pointed the raven to the front door. "Go on. He is waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded to her and walked towards that familiar door, his hands were gently cradling the paper bag on his chest.

He knocked a few times before turning the knob of the door himself and let himself in. He smiled when he saw a familiar mop of messy, flaxen hair on the bed.

"Good morning, _Usuratonkachi_."

* * *

_in time of daffodils (who know _  
_ the goal of living is to grow) _  
_ forgetting why, remember how_

_in time of lilacs who proclaim _  
_ the aim of waking is to dream, _  
_ remember so (forgetting seem)_

_in time of roses (who amaze _  
_ our now and here with paradise) _  
_ forgetting if, remember yes_

_in time of all sweet things beyond _  
_ whatever mind may comprehend, _  
_ remember seek (forgetting find)_

_and in a mystery to be _  
_ (when time from time shall set us free) _  
_ forgetting me, remember me _

**-E. E. Cummings**

**Music credits:** _With Me _by SUM41, _Never Gonna Be Alone_ and _Someday _by Nickelback


End file.
